Ni Aunque El Mundo Nos Separe
by Gilbert's Last Resort
Summary: Nadie le cree a un Feliciano, que aparecio de la nada en un espejo, para evitar que Ludwig pida un deseo que culminara en la 3ra Guerra Mundial entre el y Prusia...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, o Hallo en mi caso para ustedes. No se pero, esta historia la encontró mi padre en mi libreta del año pasado cuando fue a recoger mis calificaciones. Me di tremendo susto. No sabía que la había escrito pero, mi memoria poco a poco fue recobrando todo a según pasaba las paginas. Y decidí por lo menos bajar el primer capítulo a ver si les gustaba._

_Es muy raro para mi decirlo pero, hetalia no me pertenece._

**Summary del capítulo: Lo han perdido absolutamente todo pero, queda una esperanza...en otro mundo.**

**Advertencia: Mundo apocalíptico, conflictos, sangre, maldiciones, OCC , temas y muerte de personajes.**

* * *

><p>Una brisa fría acaricio la piel de su cara, se sacudió un poco por dicho contacto. Tenía los brazos acurrucados a su pecho mientras sus ojos color caramelo miraban a sus botas negras, brillantes gracias a la luz de los faroles. De sus labios secos salió vapor, esto daba índice de que las temperaturas estaban bajando drásticamente. Volvió a sacudirse y luego de esto sintió una manos acariciar sus hombros y unos labios rozar la piel de sus mejillas. Sonrió pese a su tristeza mientras una lágrima involuntaria dejaba sus ojos para navegar intrusamente por sus pálidas y frías mejillas.<p>

—…se que te duele…— susurro en sus oído mientras que una mano vendada lentamente seco la lagrima que lentamente bajaba. —…y-yo también p-perdí a alguien…—

Y eso fue para que unos sollozos se empezaran a oir. Habían perdido tanto y lo peor era que nada de lo perdido se podía remplazar. La construcción de edificios, los ciudadanos, la política, milicia, economía…todo eso podía ser traído de vuelta con el tiempo pero, la vida de ellos…nunca. —…_fratello_…daría todo por volver al pasado…—

Pasado…algo que aunque tuvieran todo el dinero del mundo no se puede comprar y traer de vuelta. Era imposible, lo perdido, perdido esta. Lo único que quedaba era fundir el hierro de las balas, que fueron muchas, y levantar estatuas en honor a ellos, y elevar plegarias al cielo por un futuro mejor. —…d-d-daria…m-mi vida…—

Una manta cubrió a los italianos que con lágrimas en los ojos levantaron su mirada. Era Arthur, parte de su vestimenta toda destrozada mientras que por sus brazos bajaba sangre. Pese a esto les sonrió arrodillándose a nivel de ellos ya que estaban sentados en el piso. Tanto Romano como Feliciano lo abrazaron rompiendo en llantos, algo que ya se había provisto desde antes que llegara el británico.

El hombre gimió ligeramente del dolor, ya que todo su cuerpo estaba marcado por heridas y golpes, algunos recientes mientras otros llevaban días marcados. —…todo saldrá bien…—

—…n' e' pa'do…n' a'ui…— murmuro el sueco sentándose junto a ellos. Y era verdad. Resulto tonto de su parte decir que todo estará bien cuando todo ha sido destruido, cuando aquello que amaban fueron arrebatados cruelmente. Fue bastante estúpido dar palabras de aliento cuando ni el mismo se las cree. Fue algo mediocre decir cosas dulces cuando el sabor metálico, repúgnate de la sangre envuelve su boca.

No se atrevió a decir nada mas, solo se limito a abrazar a los hermanos Italia. — ¿Q'e hace'os? — levanto la mirada pero, permaneció en silencio mientras la mirada fría del alto sueco se fijaba en ellos.

—…— una pequeña gota cayó en una fuente hecha pedazos haciendo eco, gracias al el silencio que se había colado entre sus sollozos. Todos miraron al cielo donde yacían unos nubarrones intensamente negros. Unos pequeños rayos de sol batallaban por entrar pero, al final se rindieron, quizás no querían ser testigos de lo sucedido.

Luego de esto empezaron a caer las gotas más seguidas. La lluvia comenzó a mojar sus cabellos, su ropa hecha pedazos, sus armas, sus zapatos, en fin todo pero, ellos no se molestaron en moverse de ese sitio. En cambio, por primera vez voltearon a mirar a su alrededor.

—Hay que impedir que esto vuelva a suceder…—Arthur no volteo a mirar al sueco, solo fijo sus ojos verdes al pequeño charco que se estaba formando a su lado. La forma calmada del agua estaba siendo destruida por la millones de gotas individuales que chocaban entre sí para sobreponerse una a la otra, una lucha de vida o muerte por el dominio. Un millón de ondas y posibilidades pero, sin importar cuánto lucharan siempre perecían en el mismo lugar.

Arthur maldijo al agua, dentro de una agitada, temblorosa imagen se su rostro lleno de cortaduras. — ¿…n' se'io? Ar'ur…—

—…no aquí Berwald…se que nosotros cinco no lucharemos entre sí…pero, en el pasado…— Feliciano levanto su mirada, la cual Arthur miro. Era unos ojos color caramelo, llenos de brillo pintados en una cara sucia por la pólvora y por cenizas.

El sueco solo se levanto e hizo señal para que se fueran, ya que la lluvia se hacía cada vez peor. Romano ayudo a Feliciano a levantar al británico del suelo y entre los italianos, sus brazos puestos en los hombros de cada uno mientras cojeaba, abrieron su camino entre cadáveres, ríos de sangre, escombros y armas. — ¿Podrás hacerlo Arthur? —

—…fue un decir…— dijo fríamente. Feliciano solo se resigno a creer que eso fuera posible. El no dejaba, ni dejara, que su esperanza se extinga tan fácilmente. Si ellos no perecieron en la guerra eso quiere decir que fueron, según él, elegidos para forjar a golpe duro un mundo nuevo donde la palabra guerra no exista en los diccionarios.

Siguieron caminando por calles donde los ladrillos expuestos hacían que tambalearan los pasos. La lluvia intensa que caía les quemaba la piel de tan fuerte que era pero, ninguno de ellos aligero el paso, solo siguieron mirando a su alrededor, dejando que la lluvia lavara sus cuerpos bañados en sangre reciente y también ya seca. — ¿C'arta gu'rra mu'dial? —

El británico solo dejo salir una débil y corta carcajada mientras seguía apoyado de los italianos que hacían todo lo posible, pese a sus heridas, no dejar caer al hombre. —Con arcos y flechas—

—…de seguro…— comento Romano.

Al final de su camino llegaron a una estación de trenes, al ser subterránea no recibió mucha destrucción pero, el eco de las balas, gritos, gemidos, aullidos se podían oír entre el zumbido del aire que surcaba por el vacio lugar ahogando sus pasos. Mientras se internaban mas en las paredes se podía ver los agujeros de las muchas balas disparadas al igual que las siluetas marcadas en la pared por sangre. —…no entiendo…—

Llegando al final de su recorrido al fin llegaron a su guarida, lo que en un pasado fuera una estación de taquillas. En el piso entre una manta estaba envuelto un joven rubio, el cual se levanto al escuchar los pasos. —…Arthur…—

—…sigue descansando Matthew…hoy no se podrá hacer nada…— y eso fue lo que hizo el canadiense. Silenciosamente volvió acurrucarse debajo de la manta poniendo su cabeza encima de una mochila que usaba como almohada. Y aunque el canadiense cerro sus ojos el sueño era algo que no podía conciliar ya que se cada vez que lograba dormir memorias de lo sucedido invadían su mente y volvía a vivir el acontecimiento a carne viva.

Sintió que el británico se sentó a su lado y acaricio su cabellera. — ¿Volverá todo a la normalidad? —

—…perdóname Matthew pero…no tengo la respuesta— Arthur miro a su alrededor, el sueco ya había abandonado la pequeña estación para seguir con su caminata. Al parecer quería tener la mente ocupada de todo lo ocurrido. Luego volteo su mirada a los hermanos italianos, Romano al momento que se arrinconó a la pared cayo dormido, rendido por el cansancio, mientras Feliciano tenía su cabeza apoyada al hombro de este.

Arthur sigilosamente logro arrastrar una mochila que estaba a su lado y de ella saco una foto. Al posar sus ojos en ella unos ojos azules lo miraban idénticamente mientras una sonrisa lo hacía llenar de fuerzas, aunque eso era lo que quería sentir pero, lo único que le traía era tristeza y un dolor profundo en el alma. Si solo hubiera sido más valiente, si solo hubiera sido más útil, quizás el no se hubiera ido. Lentamente, con sus dedos acaricio la foto mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Le quiso decir tanto pero, nunca encontró el tiempo. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan egoísta? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan terco? ¿Por qué?

Si esto era una prueba, no le deleito para nada. Porque acababan de perder todo. Esa foto era lo último que le quedo de su héroe, eso, y las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de partir a la guerra. Guerra, que si él hubiera sabido el desenlace fatal no lo hubiera dejado partir.

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ — esa pregunta le quemaba la mente como acero fundido. Si solo hubiera sabido que terminaría así, si solo hubiera sabido que ellos cinco serian los únicos en sobrevivir, todo hubiera sido tan fácil, más sencillo.

— ¿Arthur? — sonrió tristemente al ver a Feliciano arrodillado frente a él con una cara curiosa. Esto lo lleno de satisfacción un poco ya que esa cara no la había visto desde que la guerra comenzó y el italiano no sabía cuánta falta hacía. —…quisiera volver al pasado y evitar esto…—

Arthur volvió a mirar la foto y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garanta, si, el también quisiera volver y evitar el comienzo de esto. Pero, eso no lo podía hacer ni su magia ya que la mayor parte de sus libros, por no decir todos, se quemaron junto al palacio. —Yo daría mi vida por volver Feliciano—

— ¿Arthur? ¿Te acuerdas cuando dijiste que quizás haya mundos paralelos al nuestro? — pregunto el joven al británico que levanto su ceja en confusión. — ¿Pero, que quizás sean parecidos al nuestro? ¿Te acuerdas? —

Si, como olvidarse de eso.

Observo detenidamente al italiano, el cual ni siquiera pestañaba, sus ojos como piedras fijados solamente en el, esperando quizás, la contestación esperada. Feliciano había cambiado tanto, ya no era el tonto, despistado que todos solían conocer. Los años de conflictos, cambios y lucha lo habían cambiado drásticamente. Ahora pensaba antes de hablar, y sus acciones no las hacía sin antes haber consultado a alguien mas experto que el. — ¿Y qué quieres decir con todo eso Feliciano? ¿Cuál es tu fin? —

—Si esos mundos están conectados entre sí ¿No significa que es posible que también suceda esto? — Palabras sabias, unas palabras que hacían que el más horrendo escalofrió disparara vibraciones por todo su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera sin control. —Quizás, los mundos que están al frente al nuestro ya sufrieron y perecieron pero, los que vienen detrás a nosotros quizás estén ajenos a todo. Para esos si hay esperanza—

Esperanza, una palabra que nunca pensó oír de los labios de él. El, que fue el más que sufrió este evento. — ¿Y qué quieres hacer con todo esto Feliciano? —

—Recobrar lo perdido. Ver nuevamente a Ludwig y sé que tu también quieres ver a Alfred, al igual que mi _fratello_ quiere ver a Antonio— esas palabras salieron en acento de súplica; ya no era una simple conversación. —…por lo menos una vez m-mas…Arthur yo se que tu también lo quieres y lo deseas—

Todo lo que el italiano decía era verdad. Arthur quería volver a ver a todos, en especial a él. Quería volver a perderse en esos ojos azules, que sus dedos se enredaran en su cabellera dorada mientras le pedía que no se detuviera, que lo amara como nunca había amado a alguien. Lo daría todo, absolutamente todo por volver a mezclarse en sus brazos y sentir sus labios recorrer su cuello mientras el gemía. Lo daría todo pero, sabía que eso no llevaría nada bueno, romper el balance de esa manera podría traer resultados más catastróficos de lo que está pasando ahora.

—Feliciano eso…

—…Arthur, ese brillo en tus ojos me lo dice todo…— El británico solo volteo su mirada al suelo para evitar que el italiano viera sus deseos. —…por favor…—

—Feliciano lo perdido, perdido esta— trato de sonar convencedor pero, le salió en un tono vago.

—Solo piensa en todos aquellos que se podrán salvar— Arthur trato de que hacerse el sordo pero, era tan imposible hacerlo cuando todo lo que decía el italiano era cierto, no era blasfemia.

—…Feliciano…solo estas pensando en ti…— comento el británico su voz ya entrando en una etapa donde solo se oía el temblar de sus labios cada vez que intentaba pronunciar alguna palabra para contra restar las del italiano.

Palabras que sonaban tan convencedoras, palabras que caían tan dulce a la situación. Arthur nunca en su vida había escuchado unas palabras tan tentadoras, que aunque sabía que eran malas, te hacían sentir tan bien. — ¿Y si lo estoy qué? ¿Es malo pensar en uno mismo? —

—…Feliciano…— suspiro el británico encontrando una sola solución al problema, hacerle caso. Ambos se levantaron del suelo, Arthur apoyándose del italiano para no caerse. Feliciano sonrió, y ayudo al hombre.

Ambos dejaron la pequeña oficina, dejando atrás al dormido Romano y a Matthew que aunque no quería dormir, el sueño lo convenció a que cayera en sus delicados brazos. Al salir no encontraron a sueco por ninguna parte, intercambiaron miradas pero, no comentaron. Al salir la lluvia rápidamente volvió a empaparlos. —Necesitamos un espejo Feliciano—

—Vi algunos pedazos cuando veníamos de camino al subterráneo. ¿Funcionara? — pregunto ansiosamente el italiano al británico, que solo hizo señal para que lo llevara al lugar donde vio esos pedazos.

—Sí, eso será suficiente— comento el británico.

Luego de minutos llegaron al lugar y como lo había indicado Feliciano anteriormente, había pedazos de cristales por todo el piso, el británico solo tomo el pedazo más grande y el reflejo de el italiano salió marcado perfectamente en el. —Por favor…evita que ese deseo sea pedido Feliciano…—

Feliciano observo su reflejo en el cristal, sus ropa estaba toda destrozada, mientras que sus brazos estaban todos vendados. Siguió observando, las marcas de un puño estaba marcado en su mejilla izquierda mientras que su ceja derecha tenía una cortadura, al ver esto no tuvo mas nada que hacer que sonreír. — ¿Feliciano está listo? —

El solo cerró sus ojos y movió su cabeza en su sí definitivo.

_…la tentación es lo que mueve al hombre…el deseo de volver a tener lo perdido…_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, al haber leído esto se pueden imaginar el susto que pase cuando mi padre comenzó a léelo en voz alta. Pero, nada, creo que no entendió y si entendió bueno…no sé lo que me va a suceder.<em>

_Hasta aquí el capitulo_

_Hasta la próxima _

_Review_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias Por los reviews, los adoro. Sentí la necesidad de subir este capítulo ya que lo tenía escrito y editado, así que ¿Por qué no subirlo? Y aquí esta espero que les agrade, aunque se le les gustara sin yo pedírselo. Sé que voy súper, extremadamente rápida, subiendo pero…_

_Hetalia no me pertenece, sino hubiera más Prusia bueno sigamos._

_¿Alguien me pregunto de qué país era yo? ¿Por qué? :) Bueno una galleta de chocolate si adivinan_

**Advertencia: hehhehe**

* * *

><p>Ojos color caramelo miraban confundidos a su reflejo marcado en el espejo. Pestañeaba, inclinaba su cabeza y también sacudía sus manos pero, nada sucedía con su reflejo. Estaba tieso, el único movimiento que hacía era pestañear y clavar una mirada seria a él.<p>

— ¿Ve? — fue lo único que pudo decir cuando dos brazos se balancearon encima. No pudo moverse porque el único movimiento espontáneo que su cuerpo pudo hacer fue temblar. Sintió que lo jalaban hacia el espejo, quiso gritar pero, una mano se poso en su boca. Eran tres las que, con toda fuerza lo atrajeron hacia el espejo donde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

* * *

><p>Alemania se volteo y con los ojos medios abiertos miro al reloj, el cual marcaba las 7:30 am, hora de levantarse. Pero, con todo y eso no tenía ganas de levantarse. El cuarto estaba frio, muy frio para ser exacto. Un rayo de sol se filtraba por las cortinas, iluminando las pequeñas motitas de polvo que el mismo levantaba a según se movía.<p>

Volvió a su posición original ya que era el lado donde estaba menos frio, involuntariamente volvió a cerrar los ojos pero, los abrió al sentir un aliento caliente muy cerca a él.

El alemán se sentó y al mirar a su lado estaba un chico de pelo color plateado, sin camisa, y al parecer en su cara se le veía la resaca de la noche anterior. Al alemán no le gusto para nada tenerlo tan cerca, además el tiene su propia cama, y el ya no es un niño pequeño que digamos.

—Gilbert levántate— dijo fríamente. Movió al albino de lado a lado pero, este solo hizo un pequeño gemido en protesta lo que molesto al alemán aun más. — ¡Gilbert! —

—…nnn…— dijo el albino moviéndose más cerca al cuerpo del rubio haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rosa pálido por el contacto de la piel. Ludwig por alguna razón, muy ajena a él porque él no lo haría, se quedo mirando al cuerpo del albino. Piel blanca, casi porcelana hacia juego perfecto con sus cabellos plateados y sus ojos rojo carmesí, aunque en ese instante estaban cerrados.

No tenía muchos músculos pero, tampoco quería decir que no los tenía, solo era que le quedaban perfecto a su figura liviana. Si solo el albino no fuera como es. Si tan solo fuera más considerado con los demás en vez de halagarse tanto. Si quizás tratara de ser más 'humano' todo sería tan distinto. No hubiera desaparecido, estuviera todavía su bandera ondeando junto a la de él en perfecta armonía pero, hay que ser realista…no fue así. El albino se cegó de una manera despiadada. Nunca escucho los consejos que todos le decían y gritaban.

— ¡Gilbert! Te daré hasta tres, así que vete— esta vez sintió gritar, ya no lo quería cerca, era mucho. Tenía que apartarlo de su vista.

Vio que unos ojos rojo carmesí se abrían a la luz de la habitación mirando confundido al alemán. Ludwig mantuvo silencio completamente mientras sus ojos azules no se despegaban ni un instante del mayor. —…West, baja la voz, me duele la cabeza…no muy bueno de tu parte molestarme de esa manera…—

— ¿Me puedes explicar porque demonios estas en mi cuarto, no, mejor dicho, en mi cama?— pregunto el alemán mientras que en albino tapaba sus oídos con la almohada, la cual rápidamente quito el rubio. —Una explicación—

—ummm…era la más cercana que me quedaba. ¿Qué? ¿No te agrada la compañía de tu asombroso hermano? — murmuro el albino. Ludwig pudo ver la sonrisa picara formada en los labios de Gilbert lo cual hizo que se molestara aun mas.

—Para tu información, la sala te queda más cercana que mi cama— dijo el alemán finalmente levantándose de su cama, no sabía porque no lo había hecho desde el principio. El, por los años que lleva de conocer al albino, sabe que el no es la mejor persona para razonar en este mundo y mucho menos llevar una conversación sana, siempre había un punto donde el albino siempre la dañaba.

Por eso salió de la habitación y se preparo para el ajetreado día que lleva como Alemania. Primero se baño pera luego vestirse para la junta que se iba llevar a cabo el mediodía, preparo su desayuno, les dio comida a sus perros, y cuando todo esto estaba listo llamo a Austria para corroborar algunos asuntos.

Luego de haber seguido su lista al pie de la letra lo único que ahora tenía que esperar era que fuera hora de partir para la reunión, el solo espera que Austria y los demás lleguen a tiempo.

—…no…Gilbert no tiene que pasar por esto…— se vio murmurando entre dientes cuando vio pasar al albino, ya vestido hacia la cocina. —Lo único que él hace es mortificar mi existencia y las de los demás—

Y al parecer, de alguna manera el albino escucho esas palabras porque salió rápidamente de la cocina y se paro entremedio del alemán y la puerta de salida. Salida que quería ver con todas la ganas del mundo el alemán, porque la simple presencia del albino le enfermaba.

Y lo hacía para mortificarlo y eso hacia molestar de una manera inexplicable a Ludwig que solo quería sentir un poco de aire fresco antes de entrar a la tortura como nación.

— ¿Gilbert, crees en Dios?— el alemán estaba harto. La última gota de paciencia se había ido, esfumado, evaporado con la simple presencia del albino frente a él. El albino, por su parte, tenía una ceja levantada mirando fijamente a su hermano. Estaba parado en la puerta impidiendo el paso a cualquiera que decidiera entrar o salir de la residencia. —Porque él será el único que te ayudara si no te sales—

El albino solo respondió con una sonrisa picara, nuevamente, pero, mantuvo el silencio en todo momento de la conversación, si se puede llamar así. —…Gilbert, por favor vete…no quiero verte—

Sin que la sonrisa desapareciera, el albino pasó su mano en sus cabellos plateados y se salió del camino, al fin. Dio los pasos lentos para fastidiar aun más la paciencia, que está en peligro de extinción, del alemán. Cuando quedo de espaldas a su hermano, aligero su paso y despareció.

Ludwig solo puso su mano en la frente y se trago unas cuantas palabras que quería decir pero, que fue mejor que no la hubiera dicho, para evitar la furia fastidiosa de Gilbert. En esos precisos momentos tocaron a la puerta, el alemán recobro su compostura y se dirigió a ella. Al abrirla se encontró con el austriaco.

—Si quieres vengo en otra ocasión— dijo el austriaco al ver la cara de ira del alemán pero, el solo sacudió la cabeza y hizo señal para que entrara. —Es el morón del Gilbert ¿Verdad? —

Ludwig solo asistió con la cabeza.

—Ummm…ya veo— respondió Roderich sin perder ni por un instante su compostura.

—A veces desearía que todavía fuera nación para que me deje en paz— pidió el alemán, el que luego sobresalto cuando el austriaco le dio un leve golpe a la mesa. Y fue algo extraño, porque la manera en que cambio la expresión de la cara de Roderich fue inmediata.

—No sabes lo que pides Ludwig— dijo el austriaco de inmediato. Ludwig pudo notar el tono molesto con el que se dirigió el austriaco.

—Es mejor así, no estaría aquí en mi casa y estaría bastante ocupado como para molestar— explico el alemán pero, Roderich seguía sacudiendo la cabeza. Para Ludwig era fácil explicarlo pero, para Roderich, el cual lleva la vida completa conociendo a Gilbert, no suena tan sencillo.

—…Ludwig, cuidado con lo que pides…acuérdate todo el territorio que Gilbert tenia— murmuro el austriaco. Pero, no importaba cuanto lo explicara Roderich, Ludwig al parecer no entendía ni comprendía lo que el austriaco trataba de explicar.

Al parecer Ludwig no recuerda que para que él fuera la nación que es hoy día tuvieron que sacarlo del medio. No recuerda que tuvieron que debilitar a Gilbert lo suficiente para que el alemán tuviera el tiempo necesario para subir al poder. Tuvieron que ayudar Polonia y los aliados para que Ludwig fuera Alemania. No, el no recuerda eso, la ira al parecer lo ha cegado y no lo deja ver todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer. Que infantil está siendo el alemán.

—…mejor cambiemos de tema o vamos para la reunión…— dijo el alemán levantándose de la silla seguido por el austriaco.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las doce del mediodía, la mitad de las naciones estaban presentes. Como era común entre ellos, estaba Francia sentado al lado de Inglaterra, Ludwig no entiende por qué siempre se sientan uno al lado de otro si siempre terminan peleando. China estaba conversando con Vietnam, Japón con Filipinas…pero, para Ludwig faltaba alguien.<p>

— _¡Che palle!_ ¡Déjame! — No, no era Romano, ni España tampoco. ¿Alfred? No, ya lo vio huyendo de un oso polar.

Hungría ya había proporcionada por accidente el primer sartenazo del día; aspirina para esa desconocida nación. Austria ya se había sentado, Rusia estaba sonriente al lado de la ventana y a lo lejos estaba Finlandia y los demás.

¿Quién era?

En ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta y el alemán supo quién era el que faltaba. Y viendo que ya todos habían tomado su lugar en sus respectivos lugares era hora de comenzar la junta. Pero, antes de que el alto alemán pudiera hablar, el italiano levanto su mano llamando la atención de todos que miraban en confusión mientras que otros murmuraban entre dientes, ya sabiendo lo que iba a pedir Feliciano.

Alemania solo aclaro la garganta y con su mano hizo señal para que Feliciano se sentara pero, este movió la cabeza, negando la petición enviada. Romano se rio ligeramente y la expresión del alemán cambia a una de molestia.

—Grazie…— fue la única palabra que dijo pero, con el tono con el que la dijo hizo que los murmullos cesaran, dejando que en la habitación reinara en silencio.

— ¿Gracias porque Feliciano? — pregunto Alemania haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su compostura, por eso mantuvo todo en tiempo la mirada a los papeles que habían colocado desde el principio.

—Por darse una oportunidad— sonrió el joven, sintiéndose algo extraño ya que en su mundo esa sonrisa no aparecerá más. Trago en seco mientras sus ojos viajaban por toda la habitación, y la satisfacción de verlos a todos nuevamente era algo que lo dejaba sin aliento, si solo los otros estuvieran aquí pero, el sabe que solo uno de ellos puede estar ahí porque si no pueden romper el balance entre los dos mundo lo que sería peor. Por eso él y Inglaterra, el de su mundo, tuvieron que llevarse al Feliciano de aquí…para evitar eso mismo; dos iguales pueden estar en el mismo tiempo pero, no en la misma habitación.

— ¿Te diste un golpe o tu comida te cayó mal? Hazme el favor y siéntate, quiero volver a Londres lo más pronto posible — Se encontró sonriendo nuevamente, sonaba tan irónico que Inglaterra hablara de comida. Esto de seguro que lo va a contar a los demás, aunque sabe que quizás el británico no gozara la broma de la misma manera que los demás.

—No habrá Londres que visitar sino me hacen caso— dijo el chico, que luego se percato del pequeño error que hizo en decir esa oración de esa manera tan demandadora. —…_Feliciano… ¿Qué hiciste? _—

Todos intercambiaron miradas de asombro entre si mientras que Arthur cerro el libro que leía, se levanto y señalo al italiano de manera amenazadora. — ¿Me estas amenazando? ¿Tu? —

—¡No es…

— ¡Te metes con Iggy, te metes conmigo! — las palabras de Feliciano fueron repentinamente cortadas cuando el americano golpeo la mesa haciendo que algunas naciones cerca a él brincaran de sus asientos, no por miedo, sino por la fuerza que utilizó en el golpe.

— ¡Tu heroísmo es lo menos que necesito bastardo! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy bastante grandecito como para defenderme solo de este inútil! — señalo al americano pero, al ver el puchero que este hizo volteo su mirada a el italiano que movía su cabeza en frustración. Son tan difíciles de convencer, son tan cerrados de mente que no entienden que él los vino al ayudar, para evitar toda esa destrucción inútil pero, es tan difícil, todos siguen tan ignorantes como siempre lo fueron.

— ¡Escúchame! — grito el italiano pero, eran tan inútil mantener una conversación decente con ellos, estaban ciegos y sordos. Feliciano sabe que no queda mucho tiempo, porque sabe que por cada segundo que se desperdicia es un segundo que gana la destrucción.

— ¡NO! ¡Tú escúchame a mí, inútil! — devolvió el grito el británico haciendo que el francés se tapara los oídos. Alemania solo se sentó y empezó a mirar lo que para él era un circo.

Feliciano cerro sus ojos, apretó sus puños y trago una bocanada profunda de aire. Son tan estúpidos que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta en su manera de actuar. Su Feliciano no actuaria de la manera que él lo hace ¿Por qué son tan densos? Su Feliciano es inocente, y despistado, el no, el perdió su inocencia hace años y despistado no es. ¿Qué ni siquiera se han dado cuenta en la manera y el tono con que habla?

—Se les está acabando el tiempo…— pero, no le hicieron caso, seguían con sus murmullos y especulaciones falsas, tan falsas como la amistad que dicen tener entre sí. — ¡Cállate Arthur!—

Y el silencio nunca se escucho tan fuerte. El británico miro en total asombro mientras el italiano volvió a sentarse escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos posados sobre la mesa. No podía evitarlo, la rabia se salía por los poros era mucha, los sollozos y lagrimas que salían era de ira y de nada más. Ira, porque después que tuvo que convencer a su Arthur que lo trajera a este mundo, arriesgando hasta su vida, todo es tan difícil para que el solo lo pueda hacer. Era mejor que lo dejara así.

Siguió con su llanto silencioso donde solo el movimiento de su espalda decía que había lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Tuvo que admitir que se asombro de momento cuando una mano empezó a acariciar su cabeza. Levanto su mirada y vio los ojos preocupados de su hermano entre silencio buscaba la razón del porque su hermanito estaba actuando así.

—…Fratello…me rindo…— dijo volviendo a la posición donde estaba.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya agradado. Gracias por los reviews, abrazos y besos a todos. Tengan un bonito día o una bonita noche.<em>

_Hasta aquí, y hasta la próxima_

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por los reviews dados, y por haber leído. Mis más sentidas disculpas por haberme tardado demasiado, hasta yo misma lo acepto y me doy cuenta. Espero no hacerlo de nuevo, no lo prometo porque sé que puedo fallar, pero nada aquí está el capitulo, disfrútenlo, y gracias nuevamente._

_¿Nadie quiere chocolates virtuales?_

**Hetalia no me pertenece, estoy MUY corta de presupuesto**

**Que empiece el misterio :)**

**Advertencia: leves palabras, asecho (hahha)**

* * *

><p>La junta paso normal, Alemania, aun no sabe cómo, logro calmar a las naciones y a Italia, no sin antes recibir una bella y hermosa declaración de odio de parte de Romano, el cual ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente. Ni siquiera las insistencias de España lo hacían reaccionar, era mejor dejarlo quieto como estaba.<p>

Italia tenía los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa su barbilla descansando en ellos, mientras soplaba la pequeña bandera italiana frente a él. Todos pensaron que lo que le paso solo fue por falta de pasta, así que le trajeron, y al no encontrar nada más que hacer, Feliciano solo siguió la corriente, quizás de esa manera pueda cumplir con lo que él se comprometió hacer. Pero, tiene que ponerlo en marcha ya, porque sabe lo que va a suceder luego de esta junta. Sabe que es algo que no puede dejar suceder.

— ¿Ya terminamos la junta? — Feliciano miro a su derecha sin levantar su cabeza de la posición que tenia. Era Austria el que acabo de hablar. El italiano vio que el austriaco acababa de levantarse de su silla, lo cual lo puso algo inquieto y con ganas de salir gritando nuevamente, pero sabía que iba a ser inútil. Así que va a probar ser como el Feliciano normal y corriente, aunque ese en su mundo murió.

—Ve~ _Fratello_, quiero más pasta— dijo, saboreado el _ve_ que se había borrado de sus labios hace tiempo. Le resulto algo difícil hacerlo y sumamente extraño volverlo a escuchar una vez mas aunque sea por pretender.

—Pues levántate y búscala, inútil ¿Qué soy? ¿Tu sirviente?— señalo Romano sin despegar la mirada de Alemania que estaba acomodando los papeles. Feliciano ni lo pensó dos veces, salió ligeramente de la sala y emprendió la búsqueda de la solución a este problema.

Ya fuera del lugar miro a todas partes, pero le resulto un golpe fuerte. Todo estaba en su sitio, habían personas caminando, corriendo, los carros pasaban, se detenían; lo dejo sin aliento.

—E-esto es l-lo que tengo que salvar— susurro entre dientes mientras caminaba por las calles.

Se perdía en cada cosa que veía mientras que en su mente todo estaba destruido. Las calles eran vacías, solo el eco del pasado bailaba y se burlaba de ellos mientras que ahí era tan lleno de vida y risa. En su mundo las flores ya no crecían, todo estaba marcado por bombas radioactivas mientras que ahí las flores eran fragantes y de muchos colores. El cielo era azul y soleado, mientras que en su mundo era la oscuridad perpetua. Cuanto daría por que los mundos se cambiaran…

— ¡Tengo que hablar con Arthur primero! —

* * *

><p>Ya eran altas horas de la noche, la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo azabache mientras que sus rayos bañaban la madera pulida del piano, de donde emanaba la más calmante melodía. Era Austria, que aunque parecía concentrado en lo que hacía su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas que no era, exactamente, el piano. Todavía estaba pensando en lo que pidió Ludwig. Prusia… ¿de nuevo nación?<p>

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — dijo mientras que la melodía se detuvo al dar una mala nota.

— ¿No qué?— Austria se levanto del asiento y al voltear su mirada se percato de unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa picara dirigiéndose hacia él, era nada más y nada menos de quien estaba hablando hace unos momentos atrás.

—Nada que te interese Gilbert— dijo el austriaco fríamente, dirigiéndose a la ventana de cristal mientras que sus oídos escuchaban la risa del albino.

—Tienes toda la razón, tus asuntos son aburridos— respondió el albino, pero en vez de irse lo que hizo fue acercarse al austriaco, el cual le dio la espalda al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro. —Pero, no vine para eso—

—Entonces, ¿para qué viniste a molestarme? — el austriaco ya le había dado la vuelta completa a la habitación sin darse cuenta tratando de huirle al persistente albino que seguía pisándole los talones. De verdad Austria nunca había visto a Gilbert tan persistente en su vida, y mira que lo es. — ¿Qué quieres? —

Austria volvió a sentarse en el asiento mirando al albino cuya sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente, lo que hizo que el austriaco sobresaltara de su silla. Lentamente uno pasos pesados hicieron eco, los ojos del albino nunca había brillado tan rojo antes.

— ¿Qué quieres? — repitió levantando el tono de voz para ver si el albino reaccionaba, pero este seguía hacia él.

— ¿De ti? — pregunto haciendo que el austriaco asistiera con la cabeza. —Nada que te interese. Solo hazle caso a mí y a mí solamente. El asombroso Prusia volvera a ser la gran nacion que siempre fue—

* * *

><p><em>Perdónenme, se que está demasiado corto para mi gusto, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir detalladamente, prometo que el próximo será el doble de largo. Colegio me tiene hasta el cuello.<em>

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

_Mein Gott, perdóneme el súper atraso que tome. Espero que me perdonen y sigan leyendo este fic. Bueno, aparte del súper retraso también he tenido unos fic olvidados, pero prometo que los seguiré. Ahora dejo de hablar y seguimos con el fic. Disfruten._

**Hetalia, acabo de usar mi último presupuesto en ropa, empezar de nuevo, no es mía.**

**Advertencia: Mínima y mención de violencia**

* * *

><p>—Aquí tienes, no vuelvas más— comento Austria molesto mientras que la sonrisa del albino volvía a surgir de sus labios finos. Austria acepto su petición, no fue fácil dar parte de su territorio a Gilbert, pero para no volver a ver al albino de nuevo en su casa es capaz de dar todo. Seguramente Hungría cuando se entere protestara de esa decisión, pero no importa. Además, ella no es la que recibe las constantes visitas del albino, así que no tiene que dar su opinión.<p>

—…ahora solo Eslovaquia y República Checa…— murmuro entre dientes el albino mientras guardaba los papeles. Esto hizo que el austriaco arqueara la ceja en confusión. Gilbert al sentir a Roderich acercársele solo siguió su camino fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? — se cuestiono Austria, pero rápidamente agacho los hombros olvidando el suceso y volvió a su más que querido piano. Aunque al hacer ese pacto con Gilbert lo debilitaba, no era nada de preocuparse ya que solo fue por un corto plazo. Tenía que aceptar que quizás esto deleite a muchos, en especial a Ludwig, ya que Gilbert estará muy ocupado en ser, por lo menos un pedazo de nación, para tener tiempo para molestar. De eso esta mas que seguro.

* * *

><p>Feliciano apresuro el paso hacia la casa del alemán haciendo todo lo posible por actuar como el otro Feli haría. Aunque tenía que admitir que después de haber cambiado por los sucesos ocurrido es su mundo, se sentía con vergüenza. No sabía que él había sido tan idiota en un pasado. En su mente no cavia la posibilidad de que en un pasado fue ignorante, despistado y lo peor, tan cobarde, pero esto cambiara, de eso está seguro. El Arthur de su mundo dijo que había llegado bien aunque inconsciente, pero que no se tenía que preocupar por eso, todo estaba bien. Lo que importaba era que detuviera el suceso antes que suceda.<p>

Quitándose una preocupación de encima, era hora de brincar a la segunda, convencer a Ludwig. Esto no iba a ser tarea fácil, ya que tiene que actuar a la perfección como el otro para no levantar sospechas, pero no sabía porque se preocupaba si en la junta nadie se dio cuenta de su cambio. Tantas cosas pasando en su mente y el tiempo demasiado corto para pararse a pensar. Con golpes livianos toco a la puerta, unos ojos azules templados se encontraron con unos color avellanas llenos de un brillo de felicidad.

—_Ja?_ — pregunto el alemán confundido. Al parecer, para él, Feliciano estaba más feliz que nunca, no que era rara verlo de esa manera, para nada, pero algo le decía que tenía que buscar algo dentro de ese Feliciano que era distinto a su naturaleza. Ludwig lo seguía mirando en silencio, pero no importaba cuanto pensara no encontraba nada extraño en el, ahora menos que sus ojos estaban pendientes a un mariposa que pasaba, típico de él. — ¿Feliciano? —

— ¡Ve~ Ludwig! ¡Vamos a República Checa! ¡Ludwig, Ludwig! — dijo emocionado el italiano, agitando sus brazos en frente del alemán el cual levanto la ceja en confusión ante la extraña petición del pequeño italiano. — ¡Ahora, ve~!—

—_Warum emmm_… ¿para qué? — pregunto el alemán mientras el italiano se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo y lo trataba de mover. Nunca antes había visto a Feliciano tan persistente antes, pero en realidad en vez de persistencia lo que Ludwig veía en los forcejeos del italiano, era miedo, pero mucho miedo. — ¿Feliciano porque tanto miedo? —

— ¡Gilbert, Gilbert esta raro ve~!— al escuchar el nombre, Alemania soltó el agarre que tenía el italiano y le dio la espalda. Confundido por dicha acción, Feliciano se le acerco con cautela. La expresión de preocupación que había tenido el alemán hace un instante había cambiado a una de mortificación. —_Mein bruder_…no quiero hablar de él ahora Feliciano—

— ¡Pero, Ludwig! ¡Tienes, está actuando muy raro ve~!— de verdad Feliciano se sentía un completo idiota haciendo el papel de el inocente italiano, quería avanzar con todo esto para poder volver a su mundo y comenzar de nuevo, pero Ludwig es tan terco. —Estaba hablando con Austria…Roderich se veía asustado ¡El nunca le tiene miedo ve~!—

Ludwig paró en seco sus pasos, ya que se iba, y se volteo para mirar al preocupado italiano. Para el Gilbert no era el único raro, algo de lo que está pasando no encaja bien en el rompecabezas. Se quedo mirando atentamente y luego le vino. — ¿Cuándo fuiste a casa de Austria? —

Feliciano solo rodo sus pupilas rindiéndose. Ya este jueguito de hacerse el tonto estaba aburriéndolo demasiado — ¿Vamos a ir a República Checa o no? Además no importa donde fui o estuve, pero es mejor que vayamos ahora, el tiempo es oro ¿no? —

—_Was?_ … ¿Feliciano? — dijo Ludwig sorprendido. Feliciano le había contestado, y de una manera que Alemania jamás espero escuchar. —Está bien iremos… a ver que hace _bruder_ que se considera 'extraño'—

— ¡Si, ve~!— grito el italiano de felicidad dándole un fuerte empujón al alto alemán.

* * *

><p>Lentamente abrió sus ojos color avellana a la tenue luz que había. Las imagenes estaba algo difusas, pero podía ver la imagen de dos caras muy conocidas para él. Lo que le llamo la atención era el fuerte olor a sangre que rodeaba el aire que respiraba, esto le causaba miedo y nauseas.<p>

— ¿Me oyes, Feli? Vamos despierta _mio fratello_— esa voz era parecida a la de Romano, no, espera, es Romano, pero Feliciano nunca la había escuchado tan amable antes, era como un sueño. — ¿Te puedes levantar o te ayudo? —

—Estará bien, solo está un poco mareado, es todo— Sus oídos captaron un acento británico muy conocido, pero lo que no entendía era que hacia Romano y Inglaterra con él. Lentamente, con la ayuda de Romano pudo sentarse y perdió la respiración cuando vio lo marcados que estaban. El rostro de Romano tenia múltiples cortaduras y marcas negras, señal que había recibido una paliza fuerte. Aunque tapados se podía ver que el italiano tenía los brazos vendados y sus piernas tenían marcas de quemadura. Luego, su cuerpo estremeciéndose de miedo, volteo a ver a Arthur, sus ojos verdes ya no poseían ese brillo de orgullo que siempre lleva presente, alguien o algo se lo arrebato. Su cuello estaba lleno de moretones y una cicatriz de cortadura casi corría todo su cuello, como si alguien quería asegurarse de que muriera. Pese a todo esto, ambos sonrieron.

—Perdón que tengas que ver esto Feliciano, se que te asusta, y mucho— murmuro en británico amablemente mientras que Romano acariciaba la cabellera al el italiano. —Tuvimos que hacerlo, era por el bien de tu mundo—

— ¿Mi mundo? ¡No comprendo, ve~! ¡Ludwig, Ludwig! ¿Dónde está Ludwig ve~?— dijo alarmado el italiano mientras que Arthur le hacia señal con las manos para que bajara la voz, pero era imposible, Feliciano temblaba de miedo. En eso una voz salió en murmullo haciendo que el italiano se calmara mientras sus oídos lentamente se deleitaban con la melodía que escuchaba. Inseguro recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Romano.

—Te explicaremos, pero tienes que calmarte _fratello_. ¿Si, me lo prometes? — Feliciano simplemente devolvió la sonrisa que se le daba.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevamente perdón por el retraso era que estaba trabajando en mis nuevos trabajos como 'El Beso de la Discordia' y 'Prohibido el Romance en Normandía' es por eso que tengo algunos fics olvidados, pero prometo durante mis vacaciones ponerlos al dia. Bueno gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.<em>

**Hasta el próximo**

**Review**


End file.
